fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear
FNaF1= Freddy Fazbear - główny antagonista gier Five Nights at Freddy's oraz Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Za dnia zapewnia dzieciom rozrywkę występując na scenie razem z Bonnie i Chicą. W czasie nocy jak reszta animatroników znajduje się w nocnym trybie i porusza się po pizzerii. Przy tym, widząc strażnika nocnego, stara się go złapać i włożyć go do innego stroju Freddy'ego, jednocześnie zabijając go. Jest nieco bardziej inteligentny od swoich przyjaciół. Wygląd Freddy Fazbear jest dwunożnym, brązowym niedźwiedziem brunatnym. Nosi on czarną muszkę.czarne guziki i cylinder. Jego uszy są artykułowane, dzięki czemu może poruszać nimi na boki. Mikrofon, który trzyma w prawej łapie jest elementem stroju, co oznacza, iż jest na stałe przytwierdzony. Normalnym kolorem jego oczu jest błękit, jednak czasem na kamerze zauważyć można ich endoszkieletową wersję. Cały pokryty jest miękkim materiałem, a na pyszczku widoczne są odciski ludzkich palców i czarne piegi. Lokacje Freddy zaczyna na scenie razem z Bonnie i Chicą. Idzie do gracza przez jadalnie, toalety, kuchnię (słychać wtedy cichą muzykę), wschodni korytarz aż w końcu zatrzymuje się przed biurem gracza. Ciężko go dostrzec ze względu na to, że widać tylko jego oczy. Jedynie na końcu korytarza da się go zobaczyć wyraźnie. Zachowanie Kiedy porusza się pomiędzy lokacjami słychać jego charakterystyczny śmiech. Można to wykorzystać do śledzenia jego pozycji bez patrzenia w kamery, jednak lepiej jest od czasu do czasu spojrzeć gdzie się znajduje. Freddy'ego nie można zauważyć, sprawdzając światła przy drzwiach, więc jest trudniejszym przeciwnikiem od reszty. Atakuje wtedy gdy będzie stał przy drzwiach do biura a my przełączymy kamerę na inną lokację niż tą, na której jest. W takim przypadku, kiedy chcemy sprawdzić kamery to najlepiej jest zamknąć prawe drzwi i dopiero wtedy spojrzeć. Ciekawostki *Są podejrzenia, że to on jest sprawcą The Bite Of '87. *Jego śmiech to zmodyfikowany śmiech dziewczynki. *Charakterystyczna muzyka słyszalna przed jumspcarem Freddy'ego gdy brakuje energii to Marsz Toreadora. *Ciekawostką jest też, że Freddy jest mało aktywny w pierwszych nocach. *Jest inteligentniejszy niż reszta animatroników, porusza się w ciemnościach gdzie gracz nie może go znaleźć. *Gdy usłyszymy śmiech Freddy'ego jest to oznaka dla nas, że się przemieścił. *Freddy jest ostatnim animatronikiem wychodzącym ze Sceny. Nie ruszy się, dopóki pozostałe animatroniki nie opuszczą tej lokacji. *Freddy na początku miał atakować gracza tylko, jeśli wyczerpie się energia. *Freddy ma odpowiednika zwanego "Golden Freddy". Według najbardziej prawdopodobnej teorii, jest to halucynacja Mike'a. *Melodyjkę Freddy'ego możemy usłyszeć nocy czwartej, na nagranej wiadomości Phone Guy'a. Prawdopodobnie animatronik go zabił lub zranił. *Powodem braku aktywności Freddy'ego w trakcie pierwszej i drugiej nocy jest fakt, iż gracz powinien mieć szansę nauczyć się podstaw rozgrywki. *Freddy jest jednym z animatroników, który ma dwa jumpscare'y w grze - 1. podstawowy, 2. gdy skończy nam się energia. 2 Jumpscare'y mają też: Springtrap i niektóre Nightmare animatroniki. *Efektem kliknięcia na nos Freddy'ego na Plakacie w Biurze (ten z napisem "Celebrate!") będzie wydanie śmiesznego dźwięku, podobnego do zatrąbienia. *Istnieje teoria, że Freddy, jako jedyny ze wszystkich animatroników, pojawia się podczas wyłączania pirackiej wersji gry. *Po wyczerpaniu energii i rzadko podczas gry słyszalny jest tak zwany Toreador March (melodyjka Freddy'ego). *Jeżeli AI Freddy'ego w Custom Night ustawimy na 20 a AI Bonnie'go i Chice na 0, nie ruszy się dopóki Bonnie i Chica nie zejdą ze Sceny. *Freddy ma najwięcej odpowiedników. Inne to: Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Withered Golden Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Golden Freddy, Shadow Freddy,Nightmare Freddy, Funtime Freddy, Rockstar Freddy, Molten Freddy. *Podczas jego jumpscare'a możemy zobaczyć niebieskie oczy Freddy'iego lecz trudno je zauważyć. *Jako jedyny animatronik atakuje nie pokazując się w drzwiach. *Freddy we Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ma odpowiednią wielkość szczęki aby wywołać The Bite of '87 Galeria Freddy 1.jpg|Freddy w menu głównym Freddy 2.jpg|Freddy z Bonnie i Chica na scenie Freddy 3.png|Freddy z Bonnie i Chica na scenie patrzący w kamerę Freddy 4.png|Freddy w jadalni Freddy 5.png|Freddy w łazience Freddy 6.png|Freddy we wschodnim korytarzu Freddy 7.png|Freddy w rogu wschodniego korytarza Freddy 8.png|Zniekształcony plakat Freddiego Freddy 9.png|Freddy z ludzkimi oczami (Halucynacja) FreddyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Freddy'ego (przez brak energii) FreddyJumpscare2.gif|Jumpscare Freddy'ego 498.png|Jumpscare Freddy'ego (zatrzymany) Zespół.png|Freddy na scenie z Chicą i Bonnie'm Bonnie i Chica na scenie.jpg|Freddy i Chica na scenie. Anniversary-2.jpg|Screenshot z tworzenia Freddy'ego Ch5bL8Q.jpg|Pluszak Freddy'ego |-|FNaF2= Withered Freddy Fazbear to jeden ze zniszczonych i starych wersji w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Prócz niego, jest jeszcze Withered Chica, Withered Bonnie i Withered Foxy. We tej części gry wydaje się być zapomniany przez Scotta w porównaniu z Five Nights at Freddy's. Wydaje się być nawet najmniej groźnym ze wszystkich animatroników we FNaF2. Wygląd Withered Freddy jest dużym, dosyć grubym misiem. Jest to jeden z dwóch najmniej zniszczonych animatroników, drugim jest Withered Foxy. Ma on popsute kolana, zwisają z nich kable. Do tego posiada ubytki w rękach i nogach. Jest on brązowy, jaśniejszy na brzuszku, pyszczku i w środku uszu. Nie posiada już czarnych piegów, lecz nadal ma cylinder i muszkę w tym samym kolorze. Dodatkowo ma dwa guziczki na brzuchu. Czarne są też jego brwi oraz nosek. W prawej łapie trzyma swój czarno-szary mikrofon. Oczy nadal ma niebieskie. Jednak w Pokoju Imprez 3 wygląda, jakby jednego z oczu nie posiadał. Zamiast niego znajduje się biała świecąca kropka. Lokacje Freddy, wraz z innymi zniszczonymi animatronikami, zaczyna w pokoju Części I Serwis. Wyrusza stamtąd do Holu Głównego, potem do Pokoju Imprez 3, a następnie stoi w korytarzu przed Biurem, by wejść do środka. Zachowanie Zniszczony Freddy jak i inne zniszczone animatroniki (prócz Foxy'ego) po wejściu do biura będzie stał przed nami. Światło w biurze zacznie mrugać, a my musimy natychmiast po zobaczeniu go ubrać maskę. Gdy nie zdążymy lub w ogóle jej nie założymy, zostaniemy zabici i zakończymy grę. Gdy jednak nam się uda, Freddy zniknie. Strategia Dobrą strategią na wszystkie zniszczone animatroniki (wyjątek: Foxy) jest natychmiastowe ubranie maski po zejściu z kamer. Zdejmujemy ją, gdy już nikogo nie będzie w biurze. Technika ta nie działa na Foxy'ego, gdyż całkowicie ignoruje maskę podczas ataku. Galeria TBonnie 2.png|Zniszczony Freddy wraz z Toy Chica i Toy Bonnie w menu Oldchica2.png|Zniszczony Bonnie, Zniszczona Chica i Zniszczony Freddy w magazynie Oldchica3.png|Zniszczona Chica i Zniszczony Freddy w magazynie ZniszczonyFreddy 2.png|Zniszczony Freddy w magazynie ZniszczonyFreddy 3.png|Zniszczony Freddy w holu głównym ZniszczonyFreddy 5.png|Zniszczony Freddy w Party Room 3 (bez światła) ZniszczonyFreddy 4.png|Zniszczony Freddy w Party Room 3 (ze światłem) ZniszczonyFreddy 6.png|Zniszczony Freddy w korytarzu przed biurem ZniszczonyFreddy 7.png|Zniszczony Freddy w biurze ZniszczonyFreddy 8.png|Zniszczony Freddy bez oczu rzadko spotykany po śmierci OldFreddyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Withered Freddy'ego Xf4i0Xo.jpg|Zniszczony Freddy bez głowy en:Freddy Fazbear Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Mężczyźni